


It wasn't enough

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Easter, Easterlock, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, bunnylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John believes, but isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts).



> **Important** : you must remember that English _isn't_ my native language and probably I have grammatical errors. Isn't beta-ed.  
>  This ficlet was (and is) a gift for my _**[t'hy'la](http://mayefromtheshire.tumblr.com/)**_ , and you can find [here](http://princelestatisback.tumblr.com/post/83276795011/well-lets-see-what-was-it-that-was-on-the-list-ah). Probably I do a longer plot, but idk. Hope you like it. :)

John didn’t believe in the Easter bunny. He knew it was a story that was told to children at certain days in April to find eggs painted in the parks, houses and some other places in the neighborhood.

John didn’t understand why they did it.

He preferred to stay home and read his father’s medicine books, help his mother and avoid the sadness by the constant absence of his sister, Harry. For him, the Easter was like another normal day (except for the clamor outside).

That thought came since he was 8 and his father died at that time. He didn’t want to be a kid anymore, he wanted to be a man, like his father, and caring for his mother and sister (though she was rude to him and hide his toys). 

However, he was 12 when, while returning home from school, he found a small egg blue with white lines and dots. He kept it because he thought Harry had left him - after all was in his room, on his bed next to the window. Since that day, every year at Easter he received an egg.

When he was 18, his mother died, Harry left the house and when the following year John received an egg, he threw it against the wall in a fit of rage and cried. He cried for his mother, for his father and sister and because his life had fallen apart and no longer know what to do with it.

John didn’t believe in the Easter again.

But, if only he had believed much more, he would have seen the peculiar ‘Easter bunny’ sitting on the windowsill who took care of him. The peculiarity in him was that he looked like a human but with a long white ears. 

The ‘bunny’ had a shadow of sadness on his gaze when he turned back.

"Sorry, John."

And he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> And what did you think? Constructive comments will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
